Uncle Mark
by AiLing
Summary: Mark Sloan has never imagined himself ever liking children, or ever having children of his own. What happens when one day he is forced to babysit. Will this make his change his mind? Summary sucks...please read and review! A few minor alterations done .
1. Chapter 1

**This is just another idea that came randomly into my head. I've always tried to picture the future, when they all start having kids. And I picture how Mark Sloan would be with children, as an uncle, Mark Sloan as a father…. I have confidence that eventually Mark would be a caring and doting father on the show. **

**This is a lighthearted piece, written on a Friday night as a form of entertainment for myself. Haha. Enjoy!! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Grey's characters. I however, do own Noah and Katie.**

**Year 2015**

If there was one thing Mark Sloan was extremely sure of, it was that he was never going to be a father. Or at least not a good one.

And that is exactly what he was planning to tell his wife of 2 years, Lexie, when she brought up the subject of babies again.

' Lexie dear, why the change of mind? I remember you saying that you wanted to wait until you finish residency to start a family…..' Mark was trying to reason.

' Yes..but that was like 2 years ago, Mark. I….I feel like my biological clock is ticking…' said Lexie, who was standing in front of Mark, wearing a very sexy black lingerie.

Mark was about to open his mouth to reason with her, when the phone rang.

'I'll go get it….' said Lexie, causing Mark to breathe a sigh of relief. Hopefully when she returned to the bedroom, she would've forgotten about this conversation.

Lexie returned back to the room 5 minutes later, with a sly smile on her face.

' Who was that?' asked Mark anxiously.

'Meredith and Derek are bringing their kids over tomorrow. They need our…I mean my babysitting services.'

' Can't they just leave their children in the hospital daycare?'

'Mark!' Lexie exclaimed. 'Hasn't Derek told you? They're going to Paris for the weekend to..umm…celebrate their 5th wedding anniversary.'

' Can't they dump their kids somewhere else….with Izzie, with a nanny….'

'Mark…' this time it was more of a warning.

'They are my nephew and niece and I'm their aunt and you're their uncle. So please stop acting like a baby…'

Mark groaned inwardly. He can picture it now, the kids running about and turning his entire house upside down. This is great. Just great.

* * *

The doorbell of the Sloan household rang at exactly 9am the next morning. Lexie opened the door to reveal the entire Sheperd household standing outside. Derek was holding the hand of a little boy while Meredith was carrying a little girl in her arms.

' Hey!' Meredith smiled at her sister. 'Thanks so much for agreeing to take care of the kids..... I'll buy you some souvenirs from Paris…'

Lexie laughed. Her sister's rambling was cute at times….

'Hey Katie!' she greeted her niece, as the little girl was transferred into her arms. 'She has grown so big since I last saw her!'

'She has just learnt how to walk' said Meredith proudly.

' And say Daddy.' Adds Derek.

' She said Mummy first…'

Lexie shook her head. Do they have to argue about this?

' Noah has just started his first week of kindergarten. Haven't you, Noah?' Derek looked down at his son, tickling him lightly on the tummy.'

' Yeah. I luv it! Many fwiends there!' Noah piped up, causing the three adults to laugh.

'Where's Mark?' Derek asked suddenly. 'I'm pretty sure he's off for today.'

'He's umm….' Lexie contemplated covering up for him, before finally deciding to screw it. ' hiding.'

'Hiding?'

'Yeap. Hiding from the kids.'

Meredith and Derek exchanged a look and Meredith started giggling. 'That's so Mark….'

Meredith looked at her watch.

'Oh no….Derek, we're running late….'

'Ok… so….here are the list of instructions…..the dos and don'ts…' said Meredith hurriedly, as she handed a long list written on an A4 paper to Lexie, and an overnight bag full of the children's stuff.

'Oh…and make sure Noah doesn't start grabbing a crayon and scribbling on the walls….he has been doing that a lot lately.'

' And make sure that Katie doesn't walk about destroying every single thing that comes her way….'

' And no icecream treats for them if they are being naughty…..'

Lexie nodded, trying to digest the heap of information that had been thrown at her.

'Thanks again Lex!' Meredith hugged her sister and kissed her children goodbye before hopping into the van with her husband.

Lexie was now standing alone at the carporch with her niece and nephew.

'Come on, let's go in…' she says, ushering the two kids inside.

The house was eerily quiet. Lexie settled the two children down at the living room sofa and switched on the TV.

Just then, Lexie's handphone rang and she answered it.

* * *

'Mark!' she called out a moment later. No answer.

'Mark!!' still no answer.

' Marcus Dylan Sloan! Can you please come out of your hiding place now! This is urgent…'

Finally she heard the creak of the stairs… and soon Mark appeared at the bottom of the stairs.

' Mark….I just got called to an emergency surgery with Dr. Arizona Robbins….. I've gotta go…'

' But you are off today! You told me you weren't on duty today!!'

Lexie sighed. 'Yes, I wasn't, but as you know, the hospital has been short of staff lately….ever since the Chief retired, everything has been in total chaos…'

'Why can't she call someone else to scrub in? Cristina would love to…. or Alex…..'

'Mark….I got called, I've gotta go. I love you and my niece and nephew, but I love my job as well…' Lexie said suddenly, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

' But…the kids…'

' I'll be back as soon as I can, I promise.' It's just a few hours with them, Mark…' Just get them to watch TV, let them have a nap or something…..'

' Be good for Uncle Mark ok?' Lexie said to Noah, who was now standing beside her, looking around curiously.

With that, Lexie was out the door.

And Mark was left alone with the two Sheperd kids.

* * *

By now, the two children were standing in front of him and staring at him. Noah, who was now 3 and a half, was an exact replica of his father, from the McDreamy hair, to the blue eyes. The only feature he took after his mother was the nose. One year old Katie, on the other hand, looked exactly like her mother, with golden wavy curls and green eyes.

Anyone who saw them would've proclaimed them cute and adorable.

But not Mark. For Mark Sloan, children were just like monkeys, always up to mischief. And to him, children were a major inconvenience, and were a way of punishing people for having unprotected sex.

' Uncle Mark, we go out and play?' Noah asked, grabbing his hand, oblivious to Mark's thoughts.

Katie, eager to join in the conversation, babbled excitedly.

Mark closed his eyes and tried to calm himself down.

' You can do it, you can do it, Mark' he tried to tell himself. They are just children, they're your niece and nephew after all. There's no harm in just spending a few hours with them entertaining them, you're not going to screw that up!'

He opened his eyes again, and the little boy and girl were still looking up eagerly at him, as if waiting for him to do something.

'Do you want to watch TV?' Mark asked.

Noah shook his head vigorously. 'No TV, not now..' he said. 'I want to go out play!'

'Alright, let's go to the playground then.' Mark sighed.

' Uncle Mark, why you look so unhappy? You don't like play?' Noah asked suddenly.

Mark was taken by surprise. He didn't know children can read facial expressions so easily.

' I…umm… do I look unhappy? I feel fine' he finally replied his nephew.

Within a few minutes, they were walking towards the neighbourhood playground, with Mark carrying Katie at an awkward angle with one hand and holding Noah's hand on the other.

Slowly, Mark began to relax. Maybe, just maybe he could do this after all.

Katie began to squirm in Mark's arms, eager to get down.

'Hey young lady, why are you so restless!' Mark said as he gently put her down. He held her right hand and was about to grab Noah with his other hand … when he realized that Noah was not there.

'Noah!' he cried out. There was no sign of the boy.

Mark sighed. He was right. He couldn't do this after all.

But first, he had to find the boy, or else his best friend would kill him- that's if his wife didn't kill him first.

**I might continue this piece after all, at least for 1 more chapter. Would you like me to continue? ;) Reviews are very welcome !! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all so much for your generous reviews!! I was so pleasantly surprised to receive so many reviews! :D Sorry for not being able to reply personally, but I really appreciate each and every single review!**

**As for what I mentioned earlier about Mark Sloan being a father….have you guys seen the promos for the next episode of Grey's ? ;)**

Noah!' Mark called out in exasperation. He looked around him and saw to his dismay that there were children all around. How was he going to spot the boy in a sea of children? He slowly walked towards the playground, carrying Katie firmly in his arms, hoping that Noah might have found his way there himself and is now playing with the other children. He scanned the playground once…twice….three times… for any sign of a boy with McDreamy hair, but no such luck.

Mark is starting to panic now. What if something had actually happened to Noah? What if he had been kidnapped? How was he going to explain this to his wife? How was he going to explain it to his best friend and sister-in-law? They would all kill him, he'd better be prepared for his own funeral.

'Excuse me' he interrupted a lady who was sitting alone on a bench. 'Have you seen a little boy of about four running about here? He has thick dark curly hair, he was wearing a light blue T-shirt with black pants…'

The lady shook her head in reply. He got a similar response from several other parents…..

Finally he sat down on one of the benches and sighed in defeat.

Katie, oblivious to the situation, gurgled happily at Mark as he placed her on his lap.

'Wanna help me find your brother?' Mark asked sadly. 'Where could he be? Your parents would kill me if I can't find him.'

Katie looked up at Mark, her huge green eyes sparkling at him and her golden curls brushing against his chest.

Reporting to the police would be the next best thing to do, he decided.

Just as he was about to leave to the nearest police station, he felt a pat on the back.

He turned around….and saw Noah with an elderly lady. 'Hey, is this your son? He just appeared in front of me and started asking me lots of questions.' She laughed. 'Quite an inquisitive fellow, I must say….'

Mark quickly grabbed Noah's hand, barely uttering a word of thanks to the lady. He vowed never to let his nephew out from his sight ever again.

'Come let's go home' said Mark. He had enough for the day.

'But Uncle Mark, I want to go play in the playground! I haven't played yet!' Noah retorted.

'No…you've been a bad boy. I'm sure your parents taught you not to speak to strangers. So no….you're coming home with me.' Mark's voice was stern.

'But Uncle Mark….I want to play….please….please….' Noah looked up at him with his blue eyes pleading.

Something in Mark's heart softened, and he couldn't point out exactly what it was.

'Ok…'

'Yay!!!'

Mark soon found himself spending the next hour or so in the playground, pushing the children on the swing and watching them play, happiness evident on their faces.

'Harder, Uncle Mark, push Harder!!' Noah cried out.

He slowly began to think that maybe looking after children wasn't so bad after all.

_A couple of hours later_

The trio were back home, with a load of groceries, which included icecream and teddy bears(for Katie) and transformer toys (for Noah).

The phone rang and it was a call from Lexie in the hospital, saying that she was being detained to scrub in for yet another surgery, and she wouldn't be home until night.

Needless to say, Mark wasn't pleased, and they ended up having a slight argument on the phone.

When Mark returned to the kitchen, he gasped at the sight that greeted him. Noah was biting into an ice-cream sandwich he had somehow made himself. As he bit into the sandwich, the icecream spilled out sideways onto the table. There were breadcrumbs everywhere.

'Noah!' he cried out.

'Uncle Mark- I maked sandwich for you as well!' said the boy, grinning, his lips white from the icecream.

He pointed to a plate on the table where there was another icecream sandwich. It didn't look appetizing , with the icecream already melting and leaking sideways.

Mark's first instinct was to yell at the boy for making a mess. But somehow he just couldn't bring himself to do it.

Instead he found himself saying 'Why Noah- that's very thoughtful of you….thank you!'

And bit into the sandwich. Which didn't taste so bad after all.

* * *

_Evening, after dinner_

Katie was already tucked into bed after her shower. Which turned out to be a near disaster, as Mark had never bathed a child before. The little girl kept on splashing bubbles onto his face, and dirtying his clothes in the process.

Now, Mark and Noah were sitted in front of the TV, channel surfing. Mark finally stopped at Discovery Home & Health, where they were showing a segment from an earlier season of 'Jon and Kate Plus 8'.

' Whoa….a lot of babies' said Noah suddenly.

' Yeah….they're sextruplets, meaning six of them being born at the same time' explained Mark.

Noah's eyes widened. 'How they make six babies at one time?'

'Well….in their case, six embryos have been fertilized at one time…..' How was he going to explain the concept of IVF or hormonal treatment to a four year old?

Noah was silent, as if accepting the explanation.

After a while, he spoke again….'Uncle Mark…how babies being maked?'

Mark looked down at his nephew in surprise. 'Hasn't your mommy or daddy told you?'

Noah shook his head vigorously.

'Well…you can ask your mommy and daddy then, when they return.'

'But…I want know the answer now!' Noah's lower lips were curled in a pout.

' Ok then….' Mark sighed.

'Well, you see, a baby is being made when a tadpole swims up a river and meet with an egg.'

'Oh…so babies in rivers?'

Mark groaned. He cursed his best friend for leaving him to do this dirty task.

'No…the tadpole is actually from the daddy and the egg is actually from the mommy.'

Noah's eyes widened.

'So daddy put tad-ole and mommy put egg in river? And then they meet?'

'Argh…you're hopeless…' said Mark, causing Noah to giggle.

__L____________________________________________________________________

_At night_

'And so they lived happily ever after' said Mark, closing the book titled 'The Frog and the Princess.'

He had been begged by Noah to read that story to him for his bedtime, to which he unwillingly relented.

He looked down at his nephew to see that the boy was already fast asleep. He pulled the blanket over the boy up to his chin and was about to leave the room, when he saw his wife standing there, leaning against the door.

'Lex, when did you come back? I didn't hear you…'

Lexie smiled at her husband. ' About 10 minutes ago. You know, you are good at this. I saw you reading the story to him.'

' I don't know.' Mark sighed. 'He had to literally beg me to read to him.'

'So how were the children? Were they good? Naughty? Did they cause you any trouble?' Lexie said giggling as they made their way into their bedroom.

Mark decided against telling her about how he almost lost Noah at the playground.

'Yeah…they're good.' he smiled. 'Noah even made me an icecream sandwich…

'Good, that's good.' Lexie smiled back. 'I see that you've everything under control. See, I told you that you could be good at this if you try.'

Mark suddenly pulled her close to him.

' You know Lex, come to think of it, maybe I can be a father and take care of my kids after all. Spending the day with these Sheperd kids made me realize that maybe I'm ready to have one of my own…'

Lexie's eyes widened. She couldn't believe what she just heard.

' Am I hearing things? Mark…Mark Sloan wants to have children?' she teased.

' Shut up.' He smiled at her. 'I'm being serious now.'

Before she could answer back, he silenced her with a long passionate kiss.

And their night was filled with passion, and filled with hope that maybe, just maybe, nine months later they might have a little one of their own to look after.

**Hope you enjoy this….please do review- reviews are very much appreciated!! Do let me know also whether you want me to continue, at least an epilogue?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Thanks, everyone for your reviews! :D They mean a lot to me.**

_9 months later_

Mark smiled down at the little baby in his arms. Barely 3 hours old, Amanda Lily Sloan already has her father wrapped around her little finger. He watched fascinated as she yawned, and opened her chocolate eyes to look up at him. The same eyes that he couldn't say no too. He is so doomed. He couldn't stop being amazed at how much she looked like her mother. And he could only imagine that she would grow up to be as beautiful as her mother. And how boys were going to be queueing up for her. And he wouldn't allow that. She wasn't going to be dating until she reached 18, that he was sure of. Of course he would love to have a son eventually, but of now, his heart just melted at the sight of his daughter.

'Hey princess.' He whispered softly. 'It's your daddy here. I love you so much and I'm so glad that you're finally here. Your mummy loves you so much too, you know she had to go through so much to get you here. Let's go and see her, shall we?'

* * *

Lexie was already wide awake and sitting propped up in bed by the time Mark brought their newborn daughter in.

'Hey' he smiled at her. 'Look at who has come to see you'

He gently transferred the peacefully sleeping baby into her mother's arms.

'She looks exactly like you, so beautiful' Mark whispered.

' She does' Lexie smiled up at him. 'She's so beautiful.'

The baby opened her eyes again to look at her parents. Her lips began to quiver. She began to whimper and it transformed into a loud piercing wail.

Lexie frowned when she discovered that rocking and cradling the baby wouldn't help.

Being a first time parent is indeed a challenging job.

' Maybe she's hungry' Lexie decided, attaching the baby to her left breast.

'Or maybe she needs to be changed.' Mark offered.

* * *

A few hours later, Lexie was fast asleep, while Mark was nodding off on the chair with the baby still in his arms.

There was a knock on the door.

'Come in' said Mark groggily.

The door opened to reveal Meredith and Derek.

'We just had to come in to see our niece' said Derek.

'Oh, she looks just like Lexie' Meredith, who was already beside the bassinet and peering down at the baby whispered in awe.

' Mark Sloan, finally a father' said Derek , giving Mark a friendly slap on his back. 'Who would've thought?'

' Why, you never thought that it was possible for me to become a father?' Mark grinned. 'You underestimate me, Derek. Don't underestimate me. I will catch up with you someday' he nodded towards Meredith's swollen belly. She was expecting the third Sheperd child in two months time.

' No…I always win' said Derek proudly.

Meredith rolled her eyes. 'Will you two ever grow up? You'll wake both mother and daughter up with your stupid arguing'.

'She's hormonal.' Derek mouthed to Mark, who nodded in understanding.

'Hey Lex, how are you?' Meredith was now beside Lexie, who had just woken up.

'Tired, sore, but happy.' Lexie smiled.

'Congrats, how does it feel like being a mom?'

Lexie laughed. 'It has only been less than a day, I cannot say much yet.'

'You'll learn. Being a parent is a lifelong learning process. Trust me.'

' Yeah, thanks for the sisterly advice.'

* * *

That night, as Mark watched his wife and daughter sleep, their chests rising and falling with each breath, he felt like the luckiest man alive. He now had a family of his own, which he never thought possible. He is now a father, something which neither he nor anyone else would've predicted 5 years ago. And these two people in his lives have transformed him from a so-called manwhore to a family man. Who would've thought?

And of course, he had Derek and Meredith to thank for too, for letting him have that ultimate babysitting experience which changed his entire perception of having kids.

If before, he was horrified of the sight of children or the mention of having children, now he couldn't imagine his life without his daughter.

Now, Mark Sloan knew that his life was complete.

THE END

* * *

**Yes, this is the epilogue. Unless you reader want some more. But you have to let me know (if you want more, that is ;) ) Meanwhile, do read and review!! :D Reviews are very welcome….**


End file.
